


Senseless

by spaceboiiii



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Masochism, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Chrollo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboiiii/pseuds/spaceboiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet night at home with the Adultrio never leads to anything good. Hisoka makes sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senseless

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry.

It was a quiet, peaceful evening in the home of the three criminals: Hisoka, Chrollo Lucilfer, and Illumi Zoldyck. Merely the observance of this fact immediately negates it as true, and surely enough, Hisoka’s characteristic whine slithered out of the bedroom.

“Somebody come fuck me senseless~.”

The reliable _ticka-ticka_ of Illumi’s laptop paused, and a small sigh escaped his nostrils. He glanced down at the dark head of hair snuggled up against his arm, nose in some ancient text, soft fleece blanket covering every other bit of their body. Chrollo was too absorbed in their reading to hear the jester’s lewd request from the other room. Illumi nudged them gently, eyes silently pointing in the direction of the bedroom. _Duty calls,_ his eyes spoke.

There were four possible outcomes to this event. Illumi could satisfy Hisoka’s request, or Chrollo could. Or, better yet, in the redhead’s eyes, they both could come pacify him. The final option seemed to call to Illumi: let Hisoka do it himself.

Chrollo registered the meaning held in Illumi’s hypnotic irises easily. A small smile crept across their porcelain lips and the book thumped closed, finding its way to the coffee table. Chrollo stretched out their legs before turning over onto their knees and sitting back on their haunches, lips tickling the Zoldyck’s neck. “Join me?”

The fine hairs on the back of Illumi’s neck stood on end, eyes focusing back on the research on the laptop before him. It wasn’t a gesture of denial, nor was it one of acceptance. Illumi considered his mental and physical state. _Do I want to?_

The spider let their tongue slip between their lips, prodding it into a sensitive spot on the assassin’s neck. They gradually massaged deeper and deeper, until they sucked at the spot with their whole mouth. Illumi’s eyes closed, enjoying the sensation. “Mm,” their voice rumbled as their lips broke away from the now discolored skin, “what do you say?” A hand rested on Illumi’s thigh just behind his laptop.

Illumi set his laptop onto the coffee table beside Chrollo’s book and turned to place a firm kiss in the center of the tattoo on his lover’s forehead, then their lips. “Of course.”

Hisoka was becoming restless. “ _Please~?_ ”

The two dark-haired adults stood and made their way toward the bedroom in which the redhead lay. Illumi’s hand rested against Chrollo’s lower back, atop the blanket that still clung to their shoulders. “You called?” Illumi asked, skin still tingling from the hickey left by Chrollo.

The jester laid sprawled across the king-sized bed, with little more than a collar and a too-tight thong clothing his tempered body. Hisoka’s face paint was intact, eyeliner and contouring on point as usual. Candles lined the tops of the bookshelves hugging the walls, the only flickering source of light in the whole room. Golden eyes beckoned the two brunettes closer. “Two for the price of one? Oh, how lucky~”

Chrollo shrugged the blanket from their shoulders and it hit the ground with a faint _whump_. “You caught us in a good mood,” they purred in a deep voice, unbuttoning the pressed white dress shirt, exposing their abdomen.

“You caught Chrollo in a good mood. They put me in a good mood,” Illumi clarified, tilting his head to show Hisoka the bruise on his neck.

Chrollo shrugged as Hisoka grinned and hummed a laugh. The spider crawled over the magician, each fall of their hand deliberate, until they caught the redhead’s wrists in their fingers. Hisoka flexed his hands, thrusting his head up to crush his lips against Chrollo’s. His hips followed in much the same fashion. Chrollo leaned his knees against Hisoka’s legs, forcing his hips back to the sheets. “I know how much you love to fight me for it,” he smiled, and out of context, one might call his expression innocent. “Illumi, could you paralyze him for me?”

Illumi flicked four pins from the collar of his shirt, holding them between each of his fingers. “I’d love to.” With a barely discernible motion from his wrist, Illumi sent the paralytic pins toward Hisoka’s wrists and ankles. The poison seeped into his veins, and soon only the jester’s lips and eyes could move. “Don’t be gentle~”

They didn’t plan on it. Chrollo shifted to the side, dragging their teeth down Hisoka’s left side, following the contour of each rib and leaving behind a red trail. The assassin mirrored him easily and fluently, and together they bit and sucked and clawed the readily given moans out of their lover. The metallic tang of Hisoka's blood hugged their tongues.

With scarlet trickling down his ribs and lungs heaving, the noises from the redhead became less and less exaggerated and more and more unintelligible. The tightness of his thong grew uncomfortable as he pulsed within the scarce fabric. “Oh, Chrollo, Illumi,” he moaned, sweat gathering atop every pore of his body. “Senseless, fuck me senseless,” he begged, amber eyes reflecting his screaming desire.

Chrollo sat up, panting. They stared down at the aroused man beneath them as they licked their lips. “Not yet.” They glanced at Illumi, and without the verbal request that perched on the end of the spider’s tongue, the assassin dragged them closer by the hips, kissing them roughly. A moan escaped their throat.

Hisoka could do nothing but watch. His focus drifted between their mouths, eagerly encompassing one another, and their groins, straining to see every twitch, every throbbing piece of evidence that they were ready to fulfil his request. Both of his lovers’ pants were tight, and it didn’t take long for Chrollo to shrug off their unbuttoned shirt and begin to strip Illumi of his clothing as well. Illumi hummed into the kiss, groping Chrollo’s crotch tightly. In moments they were both naked, and for that Hisoka was thankful. They were more than ready to enter him; it purely for tease now that they devoured each other’s lips.

Chrollo’s hands gripped the eldest Zoldyck’s cheeks tightly, pulling their lips together with an immense pressure. It would never really be enough for the Troupe leader, but that just made the attempts more and more gratifying as they grew closer to the perfect kiss. Chrollo threaded their fingers through the assassin’s long, silky hair, grinding hard into his lap. For a moment, they forgot about the redheaded clown mentally squirming with arousal beside them.

Illumi’s flat lips quirked slightly as he heard another hybrid of a whine and a moan drip musically into his ears. He snaked his hands around to Chrollo’s ass, squeezing with another deep, hard kiss. “Mm, has Hisoka had enough yet?” 

“Absolutely not,” was Chrollo’s breathless reply. Hisoka groaned loudly for attention. “Not yet. I want you to use me to fuck him~.” Their eyes glazed over for a moment as they thought about it. “Take out your pins. When he can move again, then he’s ready.”

Illumi obeyed, tossing the pins across the room to stick into the wooden doorframe. “I’d love to use you,” he rumbled, kissing them with roaming hands. He palmed over Chrollo’s erection, evoking a guttural moan. “You’re so sensitive in this state, danchou.”

The assassin loved encouraging his two lovers whenever they entered a sexual situation such as this. He was rather indulging, though that didn’t mean that he gained nothing from the experience. With each moan from their lips and each grab of his groin, Illumi too always began to succumb to the instinctual urge within him. It wasn’t a feeling he gained with any other; in fact, it had always been restricted to the two adults in bed with him. With them, he felt at ease enough to let his awareness and self-control slip away. He kissed Chrollo, closing his eyes with a hum.

As time passed and the paralytic worked its way through his system, Hisoka finally began to regain control of his limbs. The first thing he managed to do was creep his arm down to his pelvis and rip through the miniscule strip of fabric of his thong, letting himself loose to the cool air.

Chrollo glanced over, taking this in as Hisoka sighed with marginal relief. They laid one more kiss on Illumi’s lips before shifting to straddle the redhead, his dick brushing up against their lower back. “Have you had enough?”

Hisoka whimpered, as complete control of his body hadn’t yet returned enough to grind himself against the person atop him. “More than enough,” he pleaded in the tone of his voice, long pointed nails trailing up their thigh and hip.

“Count to one hundred. Slowly.” The spider reached above the bed and took one of the candles from the headboard. Hisoka knew what was coming, and he moaned.

“One.” A drip of hot wax splashed down onto the jester’s bloodstained chest, and he gasped. Wax play demonstrated two of his most favorite qualities in sexual acts: pain, and a certain blend of unexpectedness and anticipation. “Two.”

Illumi watched with a sense of satisfaction, smirking slightly as he rolled a condom onto himself and onto Chrollo from behind. Each drop of boiling wax onto bare skin earned them a kiss on the shoulder, and, if he was feeling generous, a tight stroke of their shaft, which always drew a moan from those pale, wet lips.

“Ninety-nine~” Hisoka moaned the number, and despite the several minutes of dripping, melted wax, the sudden burning sensation that had moved to his inner thigh still surprised him. Soon enough, he’d have what he asked for. He could feel it. “One hundred.” With the final number came one singular drop of wax right onto the sensitive head of Hisoka's penis. Hisoka cried out, masochistic moans twisting from his lips.

Chrollo grinned away as they watched the reactions of the magician wriggling and moaning beneath them. Strands of dark hair hung in front of their eyes; they hadn't bothered to slick back their hair today. They glanced over their shoulder at Illumi. "Prepare me."

The assassin kissed them before nodding, taking the lubricant that Hisoka had left on the nightstand and squirting some into his palm. He rubbed it between his fingers as he kissed down Chrollo's spine. With a small gasp from the recipient, his fingers pressed into their entrance. Illumi worked his fingers into their ass, eliciting a simply marvelous collection of moans.

Chrollo lifted his hips to give Illumi better access. In the same motion, they pulled Hisoka out from under them enough to throw his legs over their shoulders, tongue mirroring the fingers at his own asshole. Hisoka didn't bother to try to stifle his groans and shouts: "Ah~! Oh, fuck, _yes,_ Chrollo!" His pointed fingernails grappled the brunette's hair, pulling and pushing them deeper simultaneously.

After what felt like ages, Chrollo kissed and sucked down the redhead's inner thigh, leaving hickeys on the gentle flesh beside red spots from the hot wax. They cleared their throat. "Mm, he's ready."

" _Finally,_ " Hisoka panted, spreading his legs wider. Chrollo felt himself drawn against him and entered him forcefully, which drew a long, loud, satisfied groan from the jester. Chrollo hummed. Bungee gum.

Illumi had known it the whole time. The glowing, sticky pink aura encompassed the spider's hipbones, pulling them violently together. The Zoldyck was surprised Hisoka had even lasted this long without utilizing it. He shrugged off the thought, shifting closer to Chrollo as he pushed himself slowly into their ass.

Chrollo was overcome with sensation. Illumi's throbbing excitement filled them up, and Hisoka's encompassed them. All of the ancient manuscripts and texts in the world couldn't compare to the lovely pleasure they felt in moments like these.

Illumi kissed Chrollo's neck up and down, kissing and sucking sensually as he thrust himself into the spider. The impact of his thrust forced Chrollo deeper into Hisoka, and none of them escaped the motion without a moan or two billowing from their mouths. The tattooed adult groped at the redhead's muscular chest.

With full use of his arms again, Hisoka gripped at Chrollo's back, fingernails dragging up and down their smooth porcelain skin. Where he could, the clown scraped down Illumi's arms as well, brushing his fingernails against the assassin's ribs barely out of reach.

Illumi was the driving force in this operation and he knew it. The bungee gum only got the other two so far, and so IIllumi thrust deep and hard, arms wrapping around Chrollo to grab Hisoka in his hands. He squeezed, setting off a chain reaction that led to Hisoka clenching himself around Chrollo, and to Chrollo clenching themself around Illumi. Perfect.

The assassin massaged Hisoka, moaning with each wave of sensation it brought to his own nether region as he slammed into his lover. He could only imagine how Chrollo was holding up.

As it turned out, the gang leader was sweating and shaking and moaning uncontrollably, a state very unbecoming for their rank. Luckily, the only conscious thought that could worm its way through their mind was a wordless thanks that they didn't have to do much in their current position. Illumi's thrusts and Hisoka's bungee gum more than took care of it for them.

Hisoka writhed around beneath his lovers, angling himself just so that Chrollo would be shoved into his prostate with Illumi's next thrust. When his plan succeeded flawlessly, bright colors burst in his vision and messy whimpers and groans spilled from his mouth.

Chrollo's mouth hung open, lips crushing against Hisoka's heaving chest. Saliva smeared across his chest, mixing with blood and now dry wax, and Chrollo bit onto the flesh of his pectoral muscle in an attempt to hold on longer. "Ffffuck," they groaned out, seeing white as Illumi slammed into their sweet spot again and again. Semen spurt from their slit, filling the condom and clenching themself around Illumi.

The assassin moaned deeply, squeezing Hisoka tightly. The two of them came together, the redhead's seed coating his own and Chrollo's chests. The gang leader was shaken, riding out the explosive pleasure of their climax, sandwiched between their two orgasmic lovers.

Chrollo collapsed, laying their head against the chest below him. The racing heartbeat and breath and deep rumble of residual moans and calls of their name echoed in their ears, and a sudden feeling of overwhelming affection washed over them. "I love you, oh, I love you," they whimpered. Their arms couldn't hold Hisoka tightly enough.

Hisoka's eyes rolled back down as he heard those words, hugging the spider against his sticky chest. "Never say that right after coming, darling," he purred, licking up the sweat that dripped down their neck. "But I love you too, Chrollo~"

Illumi gently withdrew himself from the exhausted adult's ass, hands massaging down their back before laying down beside the two of them. He kissed up Hisoka's neck and over his smudged facepaint to kiss his eyelids, forehead, and finally his lips. Hisoka responded lovingly, nuzzling his face back against his lover's soft lips. "Mm, thank you," he hummed through another kiss.

"Thank Chrollo, not me." Illumi ran his fingers through Hisoka's messy and seemingly unkempt red hair. "I would have just as soon let you take care of it yourself."

Hisoka pouted at the thought before smirking again, amber eyes sparkling with a satisfied lust. "But you didn't." He looked to Chrollo, fatigued, on his chest. "Thank you, love~" he purred, kissing the sleeping figure's lips once more. "Sleep well."


End file.
